Emergency Budget Act of 2019
=Making appropriations for the Second Fiscal Period and for other purposes.= August 6, 2019 Be it enacted by the House of Representatives of WTP in Congress assembled, SECTION 1. SHORT TITLE. This Act may be cited as the “The Emergency Budget Act of 2019.” SEC. 2. APPROPRIATIONS. All revenue provided under Title III of this Act shall be considered appropriated until expended. SEC. 3. DESIGNATION OF THIS ACT AS A BUDGET. Purusuant to the processes and under the definitions of the Budget Act of 2019 as amended by Section 111 of the Workers First and Accountable Capitalism Budget Act of 2019, this act is designated as an official budget, and bears the signatures of the President of the United States, Kaori, and the United States Chancellor of Finance and Labor, Dennis Kucinich. SEC. 4. TABLE OF CONTENTS Section 1. Short Title. Sec. 2. Appropriations. Sec. 3. Designation of this Act as a Budget. Sec. 4. Table of Contents Table of Contents TITLE I—GENERAL PROVISIONS RELATED TO THE BUDGET Sec. 101. Defining Fiscal Periods. Sec. 102. Balancing the Economy. Sec. 103. Clarification About The Budget and the Second Fiscal Period TITLE II—GENERAL NON-BUDGETARY PROVISIONS Sec. 201. Earned Income Tax Credit. Sec. 202. Tipped Minimum Wage. Sec. 203. Homelessness and Housing Reform. TITLE III—FEDERAL SPENDING Sec. 301. Total Federal Spending. Sec. 302. United States Department of War. Sec. 303. United States Department of State. Sec. 304. United States Department of Finance and Labor. Sec. 305. United States Department of the Interior. Sec. 306. United States Department of Social Welfare. Sec. 307. United States Department of Justice. Sec. 308. United States Office of Personnel Management. Sec. 309. United States National Aeronautics and Space Administration. Sec. 310. United States General Services Administration. Sec. 311. United States Agency for International Development. Sec. 312. United States Central Intelligence Agency. Sec. 313. United States National Science Foundation. Sec. 314. United States Federal Communication Commission. Sec. 315. United States Securities and Exchange Commission. Sec. 316. United States Corporations for National and Community Service. Sec. 317. Other Expenses Less Than $1,000,000,000 Each. TITLE I—GENERAL PROVISIONS RELATED TO THE BUDGET SECTION 101. DEFINING THE FISCAL PERIOD. Technical and Conforming Amendment.—Section 5 of the Budget Act of 2019 is repealed. Defining The Fiscal Period.—”Fiscal Period” as it appears in the Budget Act of 2019 shall mean a month long period beginning on the first day of each month. The fiscal period that began on July 1st, 2019, shall be known as the First Fiscal Period, the fiscal period that shall begin on August 1st, 2019 shall be known as the Second Fiscal Period, and future fiscal periods that occur shall be designated and defined as such, in numerical order. The Fiscal Period With Regard to Budgets.— SEC. 102. BALANCING THE ECONOMY. Balancing the Economy.—This budget shall be implemented with tax revenue paying for as much as practicable and the rest paid for by the Department of Finance and Labor ordering the Federal Reserve to issue money and spend it directly into circulation for the purposes of covering the deficit. SEC. 103. CLARIFICATION ABOUT THE BUDGET AND THE SECOND FISCAL PERIOD. Clarification About The Budget and the Second Fiscal Period.—This Act appropriates funds for the duration of the Second Fiscal Period beginning on August 1st, 2019 and ending on August 30th, 2019. TITLE II—GENERAL NON-BUDGETARY PROVISIONS SECTION. 202. EARNED INCOME TAX CREDIT. Earned Income Tax Credit.—The Earned Income Tax Credit is abolished. SEC. 202. TIPPED MINIMUM WAGE. Tipped Minimum Wage.—The tipped Minimum wage is abolished. SEC. 203. HOMELESSNESS AND HOUSING REFORM. Vacancy Tax.—A property tax of 5% shall be levied on properties that go without residents for six months or longer; Repeal of Equivalent Elimination.—The provision of the Housing Act of 1937, also known as the Wagner-Steagall Act, only allowing the construction of new public housing when an equivalent amount of housing is demolished is repealed. Ending Public Housing Segregation.—Public housing shall not be segregated into its own section of a city or town, but must rather be spread through as with other kinds of housing in such a manner that public housing projects are not creating slums in themselves. Anti-Homeless Architecture.—All anti-homeless architecture shall be illegal, and existing anti-homeless architecture shall be torn down within one year after enactment. Housing First Policy.—Access to housing for the homeless shall not be contingent on income, career, past criminal history, or any other metric, and the Department of Social Welfare shall make every effort to house the homeless first, and provide other services afterwards. Ending Means Testing for Public Housing.—Public housing shall not be means tested by any metric. Repealing Limits on Pets and Children.—Any limits on the number of pets or children in public housing are hereby repealed, and future limits on pets or children shall be illegal. United States Rent Control Agency.—A United States Rent Control Agency, led by a Director appointed by the United States Secretary of Social Welfare, shall be established in the Housing and Urban Development Division of the United States Department of Social Welfare and have broad authority to oversee and regulate rent costs, processes, and other things as the Director may from time to time designate in order to ensure that rents do not skyrocket and tenants are not exploited. TITLE III—FEDERAL SPENDING SECTION 301. TOTAL FEDERAL SPENDING. Total federal spending shall be $6,731,185,000,000 and appropriated as contained in this title. SEC. 302. UNITED STATES DEPARTMENT OF WAR. United States Department of War.—Total spending for the United States Department of War shall be $409,000,000,000 and appropriated as follows— $115,000,000,000 for the Military Retirement Fund; $48,000,000,000 for Army operation and maintenance; $89,000,000,000 for Navy operation and maintenance; $49,000,000,000 for Air Force operations and maintenance; $42,000,000,000 for research, development, testing, and evaluation; $16,000,000,000 for department-wide operation and maintenance; $22,000,000,000 for procurement; $19,000,000,000 for Overseas Contingency Operations; and, $9,000,000,000 for other minor expenses including the Office of the Secretary. SEC. 303. UNITED STATES DEPARTMENT OF STATE. United States Department of State.—Total spending for the United States Department of State shall be $44,900,000,000 and appropriated as follows— $16,600,000,000 for diplomatic and consular programs; $10,800,000,000 for the Global Health Program; $4,100,000,000 for embassy security, construction, and maintenance; $6,200,000,000 for migration and refugees assistance; $1,600,000,000 for contributions to international organizations; $1,400,000,000 for contributions to international peacekeeping activities; $1,200,000,000 for the Foreign Service Retirement and Disability Fund; $1,000,000,000 for the Education and Cultural Exchange Program; and, $2,000,000,000 for other minor expenses, including the Office of the Secretary; SEC. 304. UNITED STATES DEPARTMENT OF FINANCE AND LABOR. United States Department of Finance and Labor.—Total spending for the United States Department of Finance and Labor shall be $667,740,000,000 and appropriated as follows— United States Department of Finance and Labor, Treasury Division— $502,000,000,000 for interest on the public debt; $87,000,000,000 for tax credits; and, $18,000,000,000 for other expenses, including the United States Mint. United States Department of Finance and Labor, Labor Division— $30,000,000,000 for the Unemployment Trust Fund; $6,000,000,000 for the Employment and Training Administration; $3,500,000,000 for the Office of Worker Compensation; and, $5,000,000,000 for other minor expenses. United States Department of Finance and Labor, Commerce Division— $4,700,000,000 for the Patent and Trademark Office; $4,500,000,000 for the National Oceanic Atmospheric Administration; $3,700,000,000 for the Bureau of the Census; and, $1,500,000,000 for other minor expenses, including the Economic Development Administration and International Trade Administration. United States Department of Finance and Labor, Small Business Administration— $800,000,000 for the Disaster Loans Program Account; $180,000,000 for the Business Loans Program Account; $160,000,000 for entrepreneurial and development programs; and, $600,000,000 for other minor expenses. United States Department of Finance and Labor, Office of the Chancellor— $100,000,000 for the Office of the Chancellor. SEC. 305. UNITED STATES DEPARTMENT OF THE INTERIOR. United States Department of the Interior.—Total spending for the United States Department of the Interior shall be $218,500,000,000 and appropriated as follows— United States Department of the Interior, Transportation Division— $50,000,000,000 for the Federal Highway Administration; $20,400,000,000 for the Federal Aviation Administration; $15,500,000,000 for the Federal Transit Administration; and, $5,000,000,000 for other minor expenses. United States Department of the Interior, Agriculture Division— $30,000,000,000 for the Rural Housing Service; $12,000,000,000 for the Rural Utilities Service; $9,000,000,000 for the Risk Management Agency; $6,500,000,000 for the Farm Service Agency; $4,400,000,000 for the United States Forest Service; $1,400,000,000 for the Rural Business-Cooperative Service; and, $5,000,000,000 for other minor expenses. United States Department of the Interior, Energy Division— $13,200,000,000 for the National Nuclear Security Administration; $7,800,000,000 for environmental and other defense activities; $7,700,000,000 for energy programs; and, $3,400,000,000 for other minor expenses. United States Department of the Interior, Interior Division— $2,600,000,000 for Native American programs; $2,500,000,000 for the National Park Service; $2,500,000,000 for the Interior Franchise Fund; $2,500,000,000 for the Geological Survey; $2,500,000,000 for the Fish and Wildlife Service; $1,500,000,000 for the Bureau of Reclamation; $1,500,000,000 for the Office of Natural Resources Revenue; $1,200,000,000 for the Bureau of Land Management; and, $4,000,000,000 for other minor expenses. United States Department of the Interior, Environmental Protection Agency— $4,500,000,000 for state and tribal assistance grants; $3,300,000,000 for environmental programs; $1,700,000,000 for the Hazardous Substance Superfund; $850,000,000 for science and technology programs; and, $2,000,000,000 in other minor expenses. United States Department of the Interior, Office of the Secretary— $50,000,000 for the Office of the Secretary. SEC. 306. UNITED STATES DEPARTMENT OF SOCIAL WELFARE. United States Department of Social Welfare.—Total spending for the United States Department of Social Welfare shall be $5,092,260,000,000 and appropriated as follows— United States Department of Social Welfare, Health and Human Services Division— $1,360,000,000,000 for Medicare; $234,100,000,000 for the Medicare Hospital Service; $33,000,000,000 for the Administration for Children and Families $33,000,000,000 for the National Institutes of Health; $6,800,000,000 for the Centers for Disease Control and Prevention; $6,500,000,000 for the Food and Drug Administration; $6,300,000,000 for the Substance Abuse and Mental Health Services Administration; $3,400,000,000 for healthcare fraud and abuse prevention; and, $15,000,000,000 for other minor expenses. United States Department of Social Welfare, Social Security Administration— $2,000,000,000 for the Citizen’s Dividend and Social Security For All program; $900,900,000,000 for the Federal Old-Age and Survivors Insurance Trust Fund; $150,000,000,000 for the Federal Disability Insurance Trust Fund; $36,000,000,000 for payments to the Social Security Trust funds; and, $10,000,000,000 for other minor expenses. United States Department of Social Welfare, Veterans Affairs Division— $110,800,000,000 for the Veterans Benefits Administration; and, $8,000,000,000 for other minor expenses. United States Department of Social Welfare, Education Division— $30,500,000,000 for student financial assistance; $17,100,000,000 for education for the disadvantaged; $13,400,000,000 for special education programs; $12,500,000,000 for the Federal Direct Student Loan Program; $6,200,000,000 for the School Improvement Program; $3,500,000,000 for rehabilitation services and disability research; $2,600,000,000 for the Federal Family Education Loan Program Account; $2,000,000,000 for career, technical, and adult education; $1,900,000,000 for the Student AID Administration; $1,800,000,000 for Impact AID; $1,400,000,000 for the Office of Elementary and Secondary Education; and, $3,200,000,000 for other minor expenses. United States Department of Social Welfare, Housing and Urban Development Division— $40,800,000,000 for public housing programs; $18,500,000,000 for the Federal Housing Administration;, $17,000,000,000 for community planning and development; and $2,000,000,000 in other minor expenses. United States Department of Social Welfare, Pension Benefit Guarantee Corporation— $4,000,000,000 for operating expenses. United States Department of Social Welfare, Office of the Secretary and other expenses— $60,000,000 for the Office of the Secretary and other minor expenses. SEC. 307. UNITED STATES DEPARTMENT OF JUSTICE. United States Department of Justice.—Total spending for the United States Department of Justice shall be $76,500,000,000 and appropriated as follows— $18,000,000,000 for the Federal Emergency Management Agency; $10,900,000,000 for Customs and Border Protection; $8,000,000,000 for the Federal Bureau of Investigation; $7,000,000,000 for the Federal Prison System; $7,000,000,000 for the United States Coast Guard; $7,000,000,000 for the Transportation Security Administration; $3,500,000,000 for the Crime Victims Fund; $2,300,000,000 for the Drug Enforcement Agency; $2,000,000,000 for general legal activities; $2,300,000,000 for the Office of Justice Programs; $2,500,000,000 for United States Attorneys; $1,900,000,000 for the United States Secret Service; $1,400,000,000 for the United States Marshals Service; and, $2,700,000,000 in other minor expenses, including the office of the Attorney General. SEC. 308. UNITED STATES OFFICE OF PERSONNEL MANAGEMENT. United States Office of Personnel Management.—Total spending for the United States Office of Personnel Management shall be $125,400,000,000 and appropriated as follows— $120,000,000,000 for the Civil Service Retirement and Disability Fund; $3,400,000,000 for the Employee’s Life Insurance Fund; and, $2,000,000,000 in other expenses. SEC. 309. UNITED STATES NATIONAL AERONAUTICS AND SPACE ADMINISTRATION. United States National Aeronautics and Space Administration.—Total spending for the United States National Aeronautics and Space Administration shall be $23,400,000,000 and appropriated as follows— $9,000,000,000 for science programs; $6,900,000,000 for exploration programs; $4,000,000,000 for space flight capabilities programs; $2,000,000,000 in cross agency support; and, $1,500,000,000 in other expenses, including the Office of the Administrator. SEC. 310. UNITED STATES GENERAL SERVICES ADMINISTRATION. United States General Services Administration.—Total spending for the United States General Services Administration shall be $20,300,000,000 and appropriated as follows— $10,300,000,000 for the Acquisition Services Fund; $9,000,000,000 for the Federal Buildings Fund; and, $1,000,000,000 for other expenses. SEC. 311. UNITED STATES AGENCY FOR INTERNATIONAL DEVELOPMENT. United States Agency for International Development.—Total spending for the United States Agency for International Development shall be $16,100,000,000 and appropriated as follows— $5,000,000,000 for the Economic Support Fund; $3,800,000,000 for international disaster assistance; $3,300,000,000 for development assistance; and, $4,000,000,000 in other minor expenses. SEC. 312. UNITED STATES CENTRAL INTELLIGENCE AGENCY. United States Central Intelligence Agency.—Total spending for the United States Central Intelligence Agency shall be $13,000,000,000 and appropriated as follows— $10,000,000,000 for data collection; $1,500,000,000 for data analysis; and, $1,500,000,000 for other minor expenses. SEC. 313. UNITED STATES NATIONAL SCIENCE FOUNDATION. United States National Science Foundation.—Total spending for the United States National Science Foundation shall be $8,000,000,000 and appropriated as follows— $6,000,000,000 for data collection; $1,000,000,000 for education and human resources; and, $1,000,000,000 for other minor expenses. SEC. 314. UNITED STATES FEDERAL COMMUNICATIONS COMMISSION. United States Federal Communications Commission.—Total spending for the United States Federal Communications Commission shall be $7,400,000,000 and appropriated as follows— $6,000,000,000 for the Universal Services Fund; $1,000,000,000 for the TV Broadcaster Relocation Fund; and, $400,000,000 for other minor expenses. SEC. 315. UNITED STATES SECURITIES AND EXCHANGE COMMISSION. United States Securities and Exchange Commission.—Total spending for the United States Securities and Exchange Commission shall be $1,800,000,000 and appropriated as follows— $1,800,000,000 for operating expenses. SEC. 316. UNITED STATES CORPORATION FOR NATIONAL AND COMMUNITY SERVICE. United States Corporation for National and Community Service.—Total spending for the United States Corporation for National and Community Service shall be $1,200,000,000 and appropriated as follows— $1,200,000,000 for operating expenses. SEC. 317. OTHER EXPENSES LESS THAN $1,000,000,000 EACH. Other expenses less than $1,000,000,000 each.—Total spending for other expenses less than $1,000,000,000 each shall be $5,685,000,000 and appropriated as follows— $960,000,000 for the Consumer Financial Protection Bureau; $940,000,000 for the Nuclear Regulatory Commission; $780,000,000 for the Export-Import Bank of the United States; $715,000,000 for the Broadcasting Board of Governors; $500,000,000 for the Millenium Challenge Corporation; $500,000,000 for the National Archives and Records Administration; $460,000,000 for the Government Accountability Office; $430,000,000 for the Overseas Private Investment Corporation; and, $400,000,000 for the Federal Deposit Insurance Corporation.